The First Victory
by Spitfire0
Summary: At the beginning of Episode 4, they metnioned the Rebel's first victory. Here is how they won it, and the events that preceded it.
1. Order 66

Admiral Mardici Guro paced the bridge of his ship, staring down at the planet before him, or rather, the moon. The fourth moon of the gas giant planet called Yavin. Why the Republic and the CIS fought over it was anyone's guess, it was on the edge of the galaxy, not really important for any reason. The only thing he knew was a group called 'Massassi' used to live there, but were now long extinct. Also the Jedi Master that was currently leading the clone army on the moon said that there was a lot of dark force energy on the moon. This didn't mean anything to Mardici. All he knew was the Force was the thing Jedi got their power from.

To keep himself from dwelling on either confusing subject, he thought back on his planet and his own history. 13 years previously, the Trade Federation had blockaded Naboo. His planets leaders feared the same thing happening to them and instantly began building up its military. After the Trade Federation was beaten, they worried some other group might bully them and continued to arm themselves. He had been in the very small military of the planet had beforehand and quickly rose to the rank of Captain. 3 years ago, war broke out. His leaders offered Supreme Chancellor Palpatine whatever forces from the planet he wanted. Palpatine told them to keep everything in case the CIS attacked them, but did ask they send their best Captain to him, so he had been sent. He refused the clone crew offered and kept his crew from home. He also refused the ARC-170 fighters offered and kept his Z-95 Headhunters since his pilot's were trained for them. In the three years he had gained an exemplary record and had reached the rank of Admiral in no time. He had destroyed every ship he engaged with the exception of one which had fled the battle leaving all its star fighters behind to be mopped up by his elite pilots. He had been rewarded with a newly built Republic Attack Cruiser after his next victory. He trained his crew for a month on it, then rejoined the war. Most recently, he destroyed the CIS cruiser guarding the Yavin 4, then assisted landings.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Coruscant." His communications officer said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Thank you, officer." Mardici turned to the communications screen as the image flashed on. It was Chancellor Palpatine, but he looked different, he was wearing a black hood which partially hid his face, which looked about 20 years older then the last time he'd seen him. _What happened to him?_ He thought. "Supreme Chancellor." he said, bowing.

"Admiral, transmit this message to the planet. I don't need a reply." He nodded to his communications officer. "Commander, execute Order 66." The Supreme Chancellor signed off.

"What the heck is Order 66?" his second mate asked.

"I have no idea." He replied, turning back to the moon.

About a half-hour later, his sensor's officer turned to him. "The sensors detect 6 star-fighters approaching from the planet, sir."

"It's a moon, officer. Friend or foe?"

"Friendly, but something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"The front two are in evasive maneuvers, the other 4 are chasing them. The sensors indicate all 6 have life-forms aboard them, so none have been captured by the droids."

Mardici looked out in the direction of the moon, sure enough, lasers flickered. It looked like two Jedi star-fighters being chased by 4 ARC-170's. The Jedi star-fighters suddenly pulled up and slowed, causing the ARC-170's to overshoot. They both fired on one ARC-170, destroying it. The other 3 looped behind them and started shooting again. One fired a pair of Proton Torpedoes at the Jedi fighters, but they missed and headed straight for his cruiser. "Shields up!" he yelled. The torpedoes hit his shields harmlessly.

"Shields at 98 percent, sir." His damage control officer said.

"I don't know what's going on." He said shaking his head. "Fire on the ARC-170's."

"Sir?" his gunnery officer said.

"Those Jedi star-fighters don't stand a chance against the ARC-170's, the Jedi in them are going to die if we stand by."

"Yes, sir." A second later he said. "Anti-fighter guns not recognizing fighters as a target, switching to manual control."  
Mardici watched as the anti-fighter guns fired. The ARC-170's, not expecting to come under attack by there own ship, reacted slowly, 2 were destroyed, the 3rd banked away from the ship, the Jedi quickly fell on its tail and destroyed it. They both banked in the direction of the hanger. "Make sure the hanger doors are open, I'm going to go meet them." He turned to his first mate. "The bridge is yours."

He raced to the hanger, the Jedi fighters were in the middle of the hanger, both Jedi were out of their cockpits, lightsabers ignited. Several of Mardici's marine's were watching them warily, some had their blaster rifles partially raised. "Stand down!" he yelled. "Master Jedi, you can lower your weapon. Nobody on this ship will harm you, and don't forget we just saved your lives."

"The clones have saved our lives in the past and they just tried to kill us." Jedi Master Kalana Sonter replied, she wore her blonde hair at shoulder length and had a stern face. Her apprentice, Jenso Alinin, by his master's side, had a scar from a blaster burn on his cheek from his first mission in the Clone Wars. His hair was short save a tightly braided ponytail in the style of a Jedi apprentice.

"What happened?"

Kalana hesitated, then deactivated her lightsaber. Jenso did so a second later. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"The Galley should be empty."

Before they could leave, the ships loudspeaker said "Admiral, your presence is required on the bridge immediately."

He turned to a marine. "Lead them to any open cabin, then take them to the Galley. Give them anything they want."

"Yes, sir." The marine replied.

He raced to the bridge. "What's going on?" Then he noticed someone was on the communications screen. The all too familiar face of a clone soldier looked out at him.

"Admiral, did you happen to see who won the dogfight?"

"Yes. May I ask why you tried to kill two Jedi?"

"The Jedi have betrayed the Republic. What happened to them?"

"After they shot down your fighters, I destroyed them."

"Understood. You made the right choice." The clone signed off.

"Admiral, you made the wrong choice, we have two traitors on board." His second mate said.

"I don't believe it. Besides, how exactly did they betray the Republic? They're fighting on some planet hundreds of parsecs from Coruscant. I'm going to hear their side of the story."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I guess the Jedi rebellion has a ship of its own. We don't have the means to resist them."


	2. The Battle

As soon as Mardici entered the galley, Kalana looked at him worriedly. "Admiral, I'm sorry about earlier, our faith was shaken by the betrayal of our clones. However I still have a request to make of you."

"Name it."

"We have to leave orbit and head for Coruscant."

"What? Why?"

"We received a coded message. It requests all Jedi return home, saying the war is over."

"If the war is over, how are clones and droids fighting right now."

"I don't know."

"Speaking of clones and droids, what happened down there? I only saw you almost get blown out of space."

"We were winning, but the droids had a gun emplacement that was causing massive problems. Me and Jenso eliminated it. As we returned to our unit, they started firing on us. We retreated, but then the droids started shooting at us. We managed to get to our ships in one piece. As we launched, 4 fighters broke off and pursued us."

"I guess in a way I was wiser then you. If you remember, I refused a clone crew. Jango Fett was the original, and he fought for the droids on Geonosis. I wasn't sure they could be trusted."

Kalana nodded. "We aren't warriors. We had little choice but to trust them. I'm glad that you don't have clones, though, otherwise we'd be dead now."

At that moment klaxons started wailing and a voice echoed through the ship. "All pilots to the hanger, everyone to battle stations, Admiral Guro to the bridge immediately."

"I'll be back." He said and tore off for the bridge. He rushed in and looked out, a CIS cruiser was closing, but was out of range of their guns. As he watched, several droid fighters jumped off the ship and raced towards his. "Make sure shields are raised."

"Already up."

"Where are our fighters?"

"Almost ready."

"They should be launched, I ordered a third our pilots be ready at any second. If we survive this, they're going to get a severe reprimand." He watched the enemy fighters closing and said, "May the Force be with us." The fighters came in range of the anti-fighter guns and several were destroyed, the rest dropped ion bombs, the whole ship shook, throwing several people to the floor. "What in the…those fighters don't carry ion bombs."

"Shields are down! Sending repair crews to shield generator." The damage control officer yelled.

At that moment, Z-95 headhunters started flying out of the hanger. The droid star fighters wheeled around and engaged them. Several shot directly at the fighters just emerging, but the headhunter pilots seemed aware and dodged the shots. His pilots flew in lasers flashing. The droids lost several, but quickly fell on his headhunter's tails, returning fire. To Guro's amazement, he didn't lose a single fighter, they managed to dodge all shots, shake the fighters and destroy them. Mouth hanging open, he watched the destruction of every enemy fighter in a matter of minutes. His ship shook again as the CIS cruiser opened fire. They replied in kind, but without shields, his ship was taking the worst, but then his fighters attacked their ship, and again, they were flying unbelievably, dodging fire, hitting the shields perfectly, soon the CIS ship lost its shields to, and all shots from his fighters and heavy guns seemed to be hitting critical parts of the ship.

In less then an hour, the CIS ship was a cloud of ionized gas that was floating towards the moon's atmosphere. "How many fighters did we lose?"

"None, sir."

"I thought so." Madici shook his head. "Clearly there is much to talk about, but it will have to wait. Those pilots had better be glad that they flew so well, or I'd be giving them a severe reprimand." He turned to the damage control officer. "Are shields up yet?"

"No sir, but it won't be much longer."

"When they're up, get the rest of the ship repaired as soon as humanly possible." He left the bridge and headed for the hanger, wondering if those upgraded weapons on the droid fighters had weakened there dog-fighting techniques. As soon as he entered the hanger, a huge silence fell and everyone sprang to attention. "Who here was on duty?" Fourteen pilots slowly raised there hands. "Well, were you? You should have been in the hanger ready to scramble at a moments notice."

One replied. "We were hungry, sir, we thought it would be all right to leave the hanger alone for a moment."

"It's not. In fact, if you hadn't flown so well, you would be receiving a huge reprimand at least. Provided we managed to win at all."

"Request permission to speak, sir." One pilot said.

"Go ahead."

"We're not sure that was all our doing."

"What do you mean?"

"We felt as though something was telling us where to go when to shoot. I would have to describe it as how the Jedi feel. I talked with Kalana on the way here and she said the Force told her how to move."

"What are you saying?"

"I think the Jedi Kalana was guiding us in that battle."

Mardici was silent for a moment, then said. "Very well. Don't ever let me catch any on-duty pilots outside of the hanger. But you can continue celebrating the victory." He headed for the galley, wondering if Jedi were really that powerful. As soon as he entered, he noticed the Jedi Master was sitting cross-legged in a seat her eye's closed while her apprentice stood nearby watching.

"Congratulations on your victory, Admiral." Kalana said, not opening her eyes.

"Thanks to you, I suppose. May I ask how you did that?"

"I'm not sure how she does it, she's been teaching me though, but she can sort of influence there movements. It's sort of like our mind-control, but in a good way." Jenso said.

"Master Kalana?"

"Please, sir, she's meditating, I'm surprised she spoke to you at all."

At that moment, Kalana came to. "I'm not getting anything."

"What's going on? Actually, I'll ask that in a minute. I think I owe you a favor. I'll give the order to head for Coruscant."

"Don't. We can't go back."

"But you told me that you received a coded message saying-"

"We received another, it orders all Jedi go into hiding and stay away from the capital. In answer to what going on, we don't have a clue. But I think that the three events are related, the betrayal of the clones, the contradicting message. But I have a suspicion."

"What."

"When we were on the planet, hiding from both clones and droids, I stated feeling pain allover me, and the dark side of the force was growing like a mountain. For a minute I thought there was a Sith Lord on the planet, but now I think I was feeling something far worse." Mardici gave a start, as Kalana looked at him, her eyes were full of tears. "As we hid all over the galaxy Jedi were dying. I don't think we're the only ones left though, someone must have changed the beacon to keep us away. Even more disturbing is the beacon calling us home. Only a Jedi can gain access to it. I think a Jedi may have betrayed us."


	3. The Rebellion

Mardici Guro stood still, shock washing over him

Mardici Guro stood still, shock washing over him. "A Jedi betrayed you? And here I was thinking Count Dooku was the end of traitors." He shook his head. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you would do if we weren't on board." Kalana replied. "We would like to join your crew though."

"Master, the beacon said go into hiding that's hardly hiding." Jenso replied.

"All we have to do is cloak our force signatures at all times and we'll be hidden. Admiral, we'll be the best officers you've ever had, with us guiding you in battle no ship will be able to match you."

Mardici thought for a moment then said, "Very well. You may choose any cabin you wish. We have several open, I lost many pilots when we took out the ship guarding the planet." He returned to the bridge.

As soon as he entered several officers looked at him nervously. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Sir you should watch what came on the HoloNet while we fought there ship. We just watched it."

He turned to the holographic projector. An image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine rose up. He was still hooded and looked much older. He listened as Palpatine mentioned the Jedi plot to overthrow the Republic and assassinate him. When he mentioned how the attack left him scarred, he thought_ so that's why he looks like he's aged so much. He looks half-dead._ Then when the Chancellor mentioned that the Republic was being changed into the First Galactic Empire, Mardici couldn't believe that everyone was cheering. The image died. "Do you still trust the Jedi, sir?" one officer asked.

"I do more then him. He says the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic, but we just saw him do it. I think we're headed for dark days."

* * *

_Three months later._

Mardici walked into the governor's quarters on Contruum, his home world. The governor looked up from his desk. "Mardici, glad you could make it."

"I'm at your service, sir."

"Yes, but I have much to ask you. First off, why did you dismiss your first and second mate's, they were probably the best officers you ever had."

"They're ready for their own command. They can't do that while under mine."

"I don't buy that. I watched you rise in rank. Either they upset you or you're hiding something. I know you better then you think."

Mardici sighed. "Sir… if I told you the truth, you'd have to arrest me."

"I doubt anything to do with dismissing officers could lead to a court-martial. Go on."

"Sir, I replaced my first and second mates with two people more suited for the job. They're….They're Jedi. A master-apprentice team."

"I see. I hope you can explain why you trust them."

"I can sir. First off, the Emperor claimed they tried to overthrow the Republic, and he did just that immediately thereafter. And also, he ordered the attack on Kashyyyk, using the explanation Jedi were being hidden there. After supposedly killing the Jedi, he enslaved the Wookies. I don't trust the Emperor. If the Jedi did try to assassinate him, they probably had a good reason."

"You're echoing what I've been thinking for a while. Our problem is that I don't think the Emperor totally trusts us. Our Senator was a member of the Petition of Two thousand."

"Why are you telling me this, shouldn't you be calling security?"

"Because you're close to the Emperor. He trusts you as his best captain. The Petition was created as the war drew to a close, so you're not tainted by it. Therefore, you can be a valuable asset to the Rebellion."

"The Rebellion? Are you saying we're joining the Separatists, that there are actually some left?"

"No. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma have been in secret gathering people who hate the Emperor and organizing them. They want to challenge the Empire and restore a democracy. But they're still weak so their remaining hidden at the moment. We will join them when the time comes, but until then, we are going to be the Empire's staunchest supporter. I've fired our senator and sent him to act as our representative in the Rebellion. Anyway, all I'm saying is you are going to be collecting what info you can as a high ranking Imperial officer. When the time comes that you're discovered, you defect, giving the Rebellion a powerful ship, what is called again?"

"A Star Destroyer. As if a ship could do such a thing."

At that moment and aid rushed in. "Admiral! The Supreme…er… the Emperor is requesting you report to the Imperial Center immediately!"

"I'd love to, but I've never heard of such a place."

"Oh, the Emperor renamed Coruscant the Imperial Center."

Mardici sighed, "Tell him I'll be there as fast as my ship can travel."

"Go on." The governor said. "If you have to fight the Rebellion do so, just make sure you stay in the Emperors good graces."

Aboard his ship, he nodded at the Jedi and said "Let's go. The Emperor wants us at Coruscant as soon as possible."

The ship lifted off and entered hyperspace. "What's this about Admiral?" Jenso asked.

"No idea. Do you know?"

"We just got called here as fast as we could."

After a moment of silence, Kalana asked. "So does your governor have a problem with us?"

"None. In fact, I have good news. Two senators have started gathering troops for a Rebellion. They wish to restore the Republic. At the moment, they're still in hiding, so I doubt this is about them."

"Master, we should find out where they're based. The Rebellion needs the support of surviving Jedi. Also, if the Rebellion is victorious, we can resurrect the Jedi."

"No. We run the risk of leading the Empire straight to the still weak Rebellion. When the Admiral is instructed to defect, then we'll turn." Kalana looked at the swirl of hyperspace then said, "If you'll excuse us Admiral, I'd like to give Jenso little saber practice."

"Go on."

* * *

Several hours later, Mardici walked to the hanger, were the Jedi practiced at, watched by the amazed marines. Mardici had seen them fight but remembered the first time he watched, completely amazed.

This time was no different. Kalana and Jenso's lightsabers were a pair of blue blurs. Jenso back flipped away from a swing of Kalana's lightsaber then held up his hand, palm foreword and an invisible force flung Kalana backwards, but she flipped in midair and landed on her feet, crossed the distance between them in a single bound and brought her saber sharply downward at an incredible speed and a second later they had resumed there fast pace clashing of sabers.

Mardici shook his head in amazement at the spectacle. "Are you almost finished?" he called.

"Probably not." Jenso replied, not breaking the pace of the fighting.

"You might want to stop soon, we're nearing Coruscant."

"They've been at this since they entered." One marine said, with an awestruck look on his face.

"That was _hours_ ago." Mardici said. At that moment Jenso smashed Kalana's lightsaber so hard she was knocked backwards. In a blur, Jenso knocked it from her hand and flicked his saber to her throat. The marines broke into cheers.

Smiling broadly, Jenso returned his lightsaber to his belt. Also smiling Kalana said. "Jenso, you just beat me for the first time. And I wasn't going easy either. I feel there is nothing more I can teach you. Not since you helped the Admiral win that mock battle last week."

"Thank you, Master."

Kalana placed her hands on Jenso's shoulders. "Jenso, I think in the present condition, we will break from tradition. Jenso Alinin, in the absence of the Jedi Council I confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Master."

Kalana stepped away from him and said, "Now draw your lightsaber for the first time as a Jedi Knight." Jenso did so, holding the saber straight up in front of him, his eyes closed, the deactivated it and slipped it to its hiding place inside his sleeve. Kalana held out her hand and her lightsaber flew to her hand. She also hid hers. "In answer to your amazement, Admiral, it takes a while for us to tire. We can draw strength from the Force."

"I see. Anyway, we received a transmission from Coruscant. Naboo has been defying the Empire. The queen has been harboring fugitive Jedi and is building up a military. I'm to take a force of stormtroopers and Darth Vader to Naboo."

"Darth Vader?" Jenso said. "Who is he?"

"Probably the Jedi traitor. Didn't you say Darth is the beginning of any Sith Lords name?"

"It is. Jenso, while he is on this ship, don't even sleep. Keep your force signature cloaked at all times."

"What about you, Master?"

"I'm going to leave for Naboo as soon as we leave hyperspace."

"But…Master, you said-"

"I know what I said. If Naboo fails, you'll be the only Jedi left. You must remain behind. And do not leave Mardici until he defects. That is an order. Even if I die, follow it." The ship shuddered as it returned to realspace. "Don't try to stop me Mardici."

"I won't. Good Luck to you Jedi Master. I sincerely hope you and the Naboo win this battle." Kalana vaulted into her Jedi starfighter and took off. "Put the other fighter in the hanger, make sure it's hidden." Mardici ordered his marines. Mardici looked at Jenso, he had tears in his eyes. "Don't worry. She is very powerful and wise. I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyway, be happy, you're a Jedi Knight now."

Jenso didn't reply, he just turned and headed for his cabin.


	4. The Chosen One

Kalana dropped out of the Star Destroyers hold and headed for a hyperspace ring. She quickly docked and entered the coordinates for Naboo. As she entered hyperspace, she hoped no one had seen her leave.

She felt bad about leaving Jenso right after giving him the rank of Jedi Knight. She had accepted him as an apprentice when he was 10. She had only been a Master for a couple years. Jenso had always been exceptionally skilled. Since the war had started he had nearly doubled in strength. She had been considering suggesting he face the trails when they returned to Coruscant from Yavin 4. Now he had achieved his dream, and had the whole thing ruined by her leaving him. She sighed and pushed the thought away. This was more important. Even Jenso would be forced to admit it. Besides, if there were no Jedi Masters serving the Queen, she would need one. She leaned back and entered a deep meditative state.

Several hours later her R4 unit alerted her they were approaching Naboo. She quickly dropped from hyperspace and disengaged the hyperspace ring. Naboo didn't send a challenge or any transmission to her. Worried she pushed the throttle forward and set her s-foils in attack position. She didn't want to fight her allies, but they were acting as they would if a Star Destroyer had just reverted to realspace above them. 3 Naboo starfighters flew towards her. "I mean you no harm." She said into her comlink. They didn't respond, but instead took up positions around her, one behind and one on either side.

"Fly straight forward, do not turn in either direction or we will fire on you." One said over their comlink.

"Understood."

They entered the atmosphere and as soon as her view of the planet appeared she saw a docking bay that had several guns trained on it. "Land on the guarded docking bay." The pilot said. As she did so they continued to circle overhead. She glanced outside, several of Naboo's Royal Guardsmen were surrounding the fighter. She opened the cockpit and slowly stood up.

"Slowly raise your hands." When she had, they said. "Step down from your fighter." She did. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Jedi Master Kalana Sonter. I heard your Queen was harboring fugitive Jedi."

"Can you prove you're a Jedi?"

"I'm carrying a Jedi's lightsaber, what other proof do you want?"

The guard lifted a comlink to his mouth, "We need a Jedi at docking bay 17 immediately." In less then ten minutes a Jedi was there his lightsaber in hand.

"Lower your weapons, she's a Jedi. Welcome to Naboo, Master." He said bowing. "I'll take you to the Queen immediately."

* * *

"So the Empire is coming?" Queen Jamillia asked, looking worried.

"Yes. An attack force led by a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vader."

"How do you know this?" One of the Jedi standing by the Queens throne asked.

"Does it matter how? All we need to know is they are, and that we should prepare our defenses at once.

Captain Panaka spoke up. "We already have. The Courtyard in front of the place has six E-web cannons in it, placed to catch anyone entering the courtyard in a crossfire. They're automatic, so only hitting the guns themselves will disable them. This will force them to attack the flanks where all our forces will be waiting. We have about 200 guardsmen. In with 100 hundred on each flank, not to mention our 20 tanks we can employ, there is no way they can break in."

"And in the event they manage it?"

"We deploy six Jedi to finish off the survivors. Counting you, we have 26 Jedi."

"We're not leading your troops?"

"The Jedi are our surprise weapon."

"I'm afraid not. The Empire knows you're harboring us, your majesty. That's why there sending this Sith."

"Regardless, if he leads his troops, he'll be tired by the time we deploy you. If somehow they manage to get through this also, retreat is our only hope. The Queen, guarded by the remaining 20 Jedi will make a run for the hanger. We'll flee the planet and look for somewhere safe to hide. There is no way they'll be able to stop us."

"I still think you should have Jedi lead your troops, but this might work. In the event we have to flee, I know a place we can go."

"It's settled." The queen replied. "Captain, prepare your men. The Empire could be here at any minute."

* * *

Mardici stood at attention in the hanger as did his pilots and marines. The ramp descended from the cargo shuttle and several stormtroopers descended, followed by Darth Vader. Mardici's breath caught at the sight of him. Dressed completely in jet black, and wearing a helmet that appeared to be breathing for him, to say he looked frightening was an understatement. "Lord Vader. Welcome aboard the Victorious."

"From what I hear, Admiral, that is always the case when you fight. The Emperor holds you in high regard." Darth Vader's voice was not metallic like a droids, but it sure wasn't human. It sent a shiver down Mardici's spine.

"Thank you, my Lord." Mardici said, "May I invite you to step aboard my bridge?"

"Yes, but first I would like to watch my troops land, you may give your marines a break. If the Naboo try to board your ship, my troops are more then a match for them."

"Yes, my lord." He turned to his marines. "You heard him." He returned to the bridge and watched the attack force approach his ship. He turned to Jenso, who was breathing hard, sweat was running down his face. "Are you alright."

Jenso shook his head. "Hiding my signature from _him_ is going to be hard, but that's not the problem. I've never felt anything or anyone as powerful as him, not even Master Yoda. Even worse, just because I'm cloaking my signature, doesn't mean I can't sense his, I am almost certain that he's-"his voice drooped to a whisper "-that he's Anakin Skywalker."

"Forgive me, but I don't know who that is."

"I trained with him, his control of the force was incredible. A legend was made of him, it was said he was to fulfill an ancient prophecy among the Jedi. He was The Chosen One. He would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. He destroyed the Jedi! Not the Sith! He didn't bring balance to the Force, he left it in darkness!" he shivered all over. "I thought he was killed in the Temple with all the other Jedi. That the clones had ruined the best chance we had of finally eradicating the Sith forever. This is far worse."

"Jenso, if Darth Vader comes on the bridge and sees you like this, he'll suspect something, go to your cabin, you're on sick leave for the duration of this mission."

"Yes, sir."


	5. The Battle of Naboo

The Star Destroyer dropped from hyperspace over Naboo. Darth Vader stood next to Mardici looking down on it. Mardici was growing to hate the breathing he made. He kept wondering why he was wearing the suit that seemed to be breathing for him.

"Any challenge?" Mardici asked his communications officer.

"No, sir."

"They fear us. Order all of my pilots to scramble and have all my troops load into the landing craft immediately." Darth Vader said, his voice sending chills up Mardici's spine. Darth Vader turned, his cape billowing around him, and stalked from the bridge.

"I'd sure hate to be on Naboo right now." One officer said.

"Me to." Mardici said. "But who should be more afraid? The Jedi or Darth Vader?"

Kalana watched the battle unfold. The Naboo starfighters were trying to stop the Empire from landing, but were no match for the much more agile enemy fighters. "TIE Fighters they're called. Those are the interceptors. There best at dogfighting." A pair easily outmaneuvered a Naboo fighter and destroyed it.

"So we see. We're no match for them." Captain Panaka said. In ten minutes, every fighter was destroyed, they had managed to take out a couple of the landing craft but most touched down and were dispensing troops. The hologram quickly changed to a map, showing the courtyard in front of the palace. 25 guards were hiding on either side while the other guards were in the buildings, the plan was to catch the Imperial flank attacks in a crossfire.

Blips representing Imperial troops appeared on the bottom of the map. "May the Force be with us." One of the Jedi said.

100 of the Imperial troops headed up the middle while 50 hit either flank. The E-Webs in the courtyard opened up and cut down the first few ranks but the Imperials quickly fell back. They joined the battle that opened up on the flanks. The Naboo took an early advantage, having surprise on there side. At that moment, several Imperial tanks appeared on the screen. "Tanks move in." Captain Panaka said. All twenty tanks moved forward and started firing on the Imperial troops, then shifted to the tanks as they came into view. Having defensive positions, they stared out well, taking out several Imperial tanks with only one lost. Several Jedi were smiling, Kalana sensed elation and victory in them, but she was still frowning, something was wrong.

"Does anyone see Darth Vader? I sense him, but I don't think he's here."

"He's not here, we'd have seen his affects on this battle by now." Said one of the knights, who also wasn't feeling victory. Despite Darth Vader's absence, the battle was shifting. The Imperial troops must have been the best the Empire had to offer, as they were now cutting down the Royal Guard and slowly moving forward as the Royal Guard fell back.

"More troops to the left!" Captain Panaka yelled into his comlink, "If they take that balcony, they can shut down our E-webs!"

"We can't hold them much longer! We need the Jedi!" A voice replied over the comlink.

Panaka looked at Queen Jamilla. "They're right."

She nodded. "Release the first six." Kalana watched as they charged out from the gates. They had an almost immediate impact. The defenses on the balcony that held the E-web controls were faltering, but when the Jedi showed up the Imperials immediately fell back. On the other flank the Imperials had more surviving tanks and had almost neutralized all the Naboo tanks. The Jedi leapt onto them, cut into there cockpits and killed the occupants. But just like last time, the Empire rallied. One tank blew up a friendly in order to kill the Jedi atop it. The six Jedi killed several enemies, but it was ultimately futile. The Imperials were just too many. The last Jedi held the balcony controlling the E-Web's. He had already held back a couple charges. The Empire could only come up one side of the balcony, as the other was covered by the E-Webs. He was tiring fast and was wounded. The Empire threw a shower of grenades up, but a force shove sent them sailing harmlessly away, but then several Imperial troops wearing jet-packs dropped in on all sides of him, he managed to kill one, but the others all hit him at point-blank range. They set a charge at the base of the E-Web controls and as it blew, a force of Imperials charged in.

"All right, your majesty. We failed. It's time to go." Captain Panaka said.

* * *

Jenso stepped onto the bridge. "Admiral, I don't think the battle is going well."

"For who?"

"The Naboo. I sensed a couple of Jedi dieing."

"I was worried about this." They stared towards the planet. "This all started here. The Trade Federation blockaded the planet, and save some victories, everything went downhill." A few minutes later, Jenso gave a gasp and lurched forward, a hand over his heart. "Jenso?"

"They're dying. The other Jedi are dying."

Sixteen of the Jedi were the first out. 4 went left, 4 went right while the other 8 went forward. The last 4 were surrounding the Queen while Captain Panaka ran beside her. The Imperial tanks were all destroyed, but the surviving Naboo tank had been destroyed by a rocket trooper. There were only a couple Naboo guards left but there were still about 50 Imperial troops. They were no match for Jedi, but there tactics were incredible. They had 30 in the center and 10 on each wing. They all would fire on one Jedi while retreating. The Jedi on the flanks were Padawns, they killed most of the stormtroopers before falling. The eight clearing the way for the Queen were knights, but blocking the shots of all the stormtroopers bordered on impossible. They managed to kill over half before they all fell. Kalana was immediately in front of the queen, and being the only Jedi Master, no amount of fire could touch her. Any troop unfortunate enough to be in front of her was dissected by her lightsaber, The Jedi on either side of her fell, Captain Panaka took a blaster round and fell, but he managed to return fire and down the stormtrooper. The rearguard Jedi tried to lift him, but Panaka yelled, "Go, get the Queen out of here!" Kalana swung a two handed blow on the last stormtrooper. She sensed it then. She sucked in her breath as the ominous figure stepped forward. A figure dressed in jet black, emanating a massive amount of dark force energy stood there with a squad of stormtroopers behind him.

"Darth Vader." She said, holding her lightsaber in a defensive posture in front of her. Captain Panaka let out a yell and snapped a shot at him. Darth Vader let out a force shove that sent the blaster shot flying off into the night. Making an open fist with his hand he lifted Panaka in the air and started choking him. "No!" Kalana yelled launching a force shove at Darth Vader. He blocked it with a force shield but was forced to release Panaka.

"You waste energy Jedi." He said in a metallic voice. "After I kill you I will still kill him and the Queen." He motioned his troops and they formed a circle around her, the Queen, and the remaining Jedi. "My troops will not join in if the queen will not either. You two Jedi against me."

"Very well." The other Jedi joined her. Together they both attacked, Kalana high the other Jedi low. Darth Vader blocked Kalana's attack and stepped to the side to avoid the other. He held up his hand and started to choke Kalana, but once again was forced to release it to stop a force shove. The other Jedi leapt at Darth Vader with a yell, but Darth Vader knocked his blow aside allowing the Jedi's momentum to carry him past, the Jedi whirled but was too slow, Darth Vader struck him down. Darth Vader was forced to swing around to stop Kalana from killing him. The two raged back and forth, but Kalana knew she was losing. She'd never encountered anyone so powerful or so skilled with the lightsaber.

Then it happened, their sabers locked. Darth Vader twirled his lightsaber in a circle then yanked his up, forcing her lightsaber high in the air and then he cut her hand off, she fell to her knees with a scream. Queen Jamillia shot a blaster round at him which he blocked. She instantly fell as all the stormtroopers shot her. The rebellion on Naboo had failed. She closed her eyes and fell into the force. She didn't see, but felt as Darth Vader raised his saber high and brought it down on her.

Jenso fell to his knees, his eyes glazed with tears. "No! No! It can't be!"

"Jenso! What happened?" Mardici asked in alarm.

He lowered his head into his hands and started sobbing. "I felt it. Master Kalana just died."

"I-I'm sorry Jenso. I don't know what to say." As he continued to cry into his hands, Mardici added, "She was my friend as well. I know I didn't know her as well as you, but I will mourn her death to. We'll hold a memorial for her after we return Darth Vader to Coruscant."

Jenso nodded, getting to his feet. "May I leave, Admiral?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes. Return when you feel better."

As soon as he left, one officer said. "Do you think the battles over?"

"If it's not, it will be soon."

"I wish Kalana hadn't gone. I felt safer with two Jedi aboard. Jenso might be the only Jedi still alive."

Mardici shook his head sadly and waited for Darth Vader to return.


	6. The Practice Squad

Several years had passed since the Battle of Naboo. The Empire was still in peacetime, the Rebellion still hadn't revealed itself. Mardici was doing what he could in gathering information, but it was difficult. It turned out he wasn't the Emperors favorite, he was behind Grand Moff Tarkin. However, he was still in high esteem.

Mardici walked down the hall, Jenso at his side. Jenso, no longer an apprentice wore his hair at shoulder length and had a neatly trimmed beard. Jenso's power was staggering now. He was probably more powerful then Kalana had ever been. "Governor." He said.

"Welcome Mardici, Jenso. I've heard that our Jedi is at least Master strength." The governor said, smiling at Jenso.

"Your right." Mardici said.

"Well, I have a way to test that. A way that I hope will come in use some day."

"How is that?" Jenso asked.

"I have set up a sort of battlefield. 200 of our finest troops armed with stun weapons are there. They will try to 'kill' you. Does your lightsaber have a stun mode?"

"It does." He flicked his arm, causing his lightsaber to fall into his hand. He turned a miniature knob on the side then activated it. He slashed his arm, but the lightsaber just bounced off, but it had enough strength to make Jenso wince. "If there honest about laying down there weapons when I hit them I'll fight, but even Master Yoda would be hard pressed to defeat 200 soldiers single handed. It's one of the three ways to kill a Jedi. Either by lightsaber combat, by making them interpret a situation badly, or by numbers. We're not invincible."

"Let's see how many you take out. Another reason is this is an excellent way to train them, they're about to leave for the Rebellion. Giving the Rebels some troops who have defeated a Jedi will be excellent."

An amused grin appeared on Jenso's face. "They haven't beaten me yet."

As Jenso headed for the battlefield Mardici and the governor went to a holographic map of the field. "I look forward to watching this. I've never seen a Jedi fight."

"I haven't either, well, I've never seen one fight infantry, I've watched them saber fight and it's unbelievable."

The governor lifted a comlink to his mouth and said. "All right, commander he's coming."

"Yes, sir. I think you're making this to easy though. We have defensive positions behind barricades and covering fire in case he gets over one."

"Mistake number one commander." Mardici said. "Never ever underestimate the Jedi. I've seen them do things you would not believe."

"I still think we'll win."

"How about a bet governor, I'll bet a hundred credits on Jenso to win."

The governor smiled and said, "You're on."

They watched as the holographic Jenso stepped onto the field. The soldiers were hidden, but he was looking directly at the nearest cluster. In a blur his lightsaber was from its hiding place, drawn and he was over the barricade his swing knocking down all four men hiding behind it. They all complied with the rule, laying down there guns. Jenso swung around, his lightsaber a blur of blue as it knocked back several stun rounds coming at him. Some hit the men firing, knocking them unconscious, but Jenso was already leaping, taking out the next cluster of men, but he now had men in front of him and to the side and he was forced to back flip away from the shots coming from both directions.

It was only now that Mardici saw some troops sneaking across the map in an attempt to get behind Jenso. "Your men are well prepared."

"They're the best we have to offer, and that's saying a lot."

"As all Jedi are dead or hiding, I'd say Jenso is the best they Jedi have to offer to."

On the screen Jenso was still advancing and taking down troops, nearly a quarter of them had fallen, but more troops continued to slip behind him and silently follow. Several minutes later with half the troops gone, the men behind him all took aim and fired. Jenso jumped unbelievably high in the air, landing behind the troops behind him and taking some down, while the shots meant for him were hitting other soldiers.

"That's impossible!" The governor said, gaping at the screen. "How did he know they were behind him?"

"Jenso told me a Jedi can sense life force in someone. He probably knew they were there the whole time." Jenso, having eliminated the flank attack was now charging towards the troops still behind barricades. Suddenly, he seemed to speed up. He covered a hundred yards in a matter of seconds and jumped about twenty feet forward almost clipping a barricade and knocking the troops over then spinning, knocked their guns away and tapped them all. He leapt sideways, getting behind another and lifting his hand, sent them flying backwards then there blasters flew from there hands into Jenso's. He tapped them then continued on. Finally, only eight men behind one barricade remained. Jenso knocked seven of them backwards with a Force Shove and threw his lightsaber at the last, knocking him unconscious. His lightsaber still whirling away from him, he leapt over the troops who spun to take him down, his lightsaber then returned to him, taking two troops with it. He knocked five out with there own rounds then swung at the last just as he fired. Jenso was hit and knocked unconscious.

"Good job commander! You won!" The governor said.

"Actually, sir, his lightsaber hit me just as I fired. It was a tie."

"A tie? Well, the rebellion would still appreciate troops who have tied a Jedi in combat."

An hour later, the governor sat in his dining room with the newly revived Jenso and Mardici. "I guess I was wrong about you Jenso. I had no idea Jedi were so powerful. I also have no idea how the Empire managed to almost send you extinct."

"They had two weapons. Surprise. For three years, the clones did exactly as we asked. Next thing we knew we were being fired at. If we managed to get over our surprise and deflect their rounds, we still had enemies behind us as well as in front of us. And for those in the temple, there was Anakin Skywalker, arguably as powerful as some of the Jedi Council members _before_ he turned to the dark side, led the clones in the temple. Anakin was an unbelievable swordsman. Some say he could give Master Yoda a run for his money."

"What difference does light or dark side of the force make?"

"Dark is far more powerful."

"Then why don't the Jedi use it?"

"Because dark is meant to rule, light is meant to serve. I'm surprised Anakin, a.k.a. Darth Vader, hasn't killed Emperor Palpatine yet and taken his seat as ruler. I haven't a clue what he's waiting for."

"Well congratulations Jenso. You did better then Master Yoda, you must be extremely powerful."

"Actually, what I said was Yoda would be hard pressed, not unable. He would have beaten your men, not tied them like I did."

"I look forward to seeing you lead some Rebels against Darth Vader and some stormtroopers."

Jenso frowned. "I don't think you understood me about the dark side. As powerful as I am, I'm no match for Darth Vader. Just as I've been getting stronger, so has he."

An aide rushed in. "Mardici, the Emperor requests your presence, there's something he wants to show you."

"Let's go Jenso."


	7. The Death Star

The Star Destroyer reverted to realspace in the middle of nowhere. "Either that's a small moon orbiting nothing or an even smaller planet." Mardici said looking at the only thing in front of the ship, which was well in front of them.

"Look to the right Admiral." Jenso said. Mardici did and gaped in amazement at the gigantic ship there. The ship had a similar bridge to his ship, but the ship itself had to be at least a hundred times larger.

"We're being hailed, sir." His communications officer said.

"Put them through." Jenso withdrew to where he couldn't be seen.

The all too familiar image of the Emperor appeared on the viewscreen. "Welcome Admiral. I'm sharing a secret with you that only a few of my top Admirals know about."

"I'm honored. Your ship is most impressive."

"I'm glad to hear that, it cost enough credits to buy a fleet. It's called a Super Star Destroyer. We have six of them. It would take nothing less then a small fleet to destroy one. Anyway, we're receiving reports of a larger then usual uprising. If you have any reports of one, I wish to introduce them to our newest weapon, request I send it and I'll send it along to demonstrate its power.

"Forgive me, sir, but how would a ship like that do anything to deter this…uprising." Mardici felt a chill run through him. His defection was one step closer, but against a ship like this what chance did he have?

"This ship is not the secret I'm sharing. Look directly forward."

"Speaking of forward, sir? What is that?"

"The secret. Look closer."

Mardici walked to the other side of the bridge, grabbed a pair of electobinoculars and looked, then gasped. What he had taken to be a small celestial body was actually a spherical battle station. It was the biggest ship he'd ever seen. As massive as the Super Star Destroyer was, this ship made it look as big as a starfighter. There was an indentation in the ship that showed it wielded a massive turbolaser. "What…What is it?" Mardici said to an obviously pleased Emperor.

"That is our newest ship. We call it a Death Star."

"A…come again."

"A Death Star. It's been in construction since the end of the Clone Wars. It's finished and supposedly strong enough to destroy a planet, but we have yet to test it. If the rebels are in you're sector, we will test it on their base and show why the Empire will not tolerate dissent. Stay as long as you wish Admiral." He signed off.

Jenso walked up to Mardici, who was still gaping at the spectacle in front of him. "That ship will not only defeat the Rebellion but kill millions of innocents."

"But what can we do? Nothing can destroy something that size."

"Maybe, maybe not. That's why I need you're help. Where would the Empire send prisoners of the newly revealed Rebellion?"

"Probably to that monstrosity."

"Exactly. Do you want to know what the force feels like?"

"Wh-What?"

"Hold still." Mardici did so, then felt something inside of him, sort of like a wave crashing through him instead of over him. "I need you to remember that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll need you're help. The only way to destroy that is from the inside. Let's head home. I need to talk with the governor about this."

"So what exactly do you plan to do, Jenso?" the governor asked. "This thing is beyond anyone's power to destroy."

"I disagree. Admiral, what would you do if a boarding force were taking over your ship or if your ship was shot down and was heading towards a populated area?"

"I'd activate the self-destruct sequence and have all my marines defend it until it went, or if my ship was shot down make sure it blew before impact."

"Exactly. If I'm captured…"

"Hold on now Jenso, you have your orders from your Master. She may be dead, but she said to follow them no matter what happens. She said stay with me until I defect. The Rebellion needs a Jedi."

"She said that because she saw me better then you do. You couldn't feel how badly I wanted to challenge the Jedi traitor. She did and knew that her order would stop me. I know now that I can't possibly defeat him, and I also know that the destruction of this machine is the only way to give the Rebellion a chance at victory. She would agree."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe not. But this ship must be destroyed."

The governor spoke up. "Jenso, I agree this ship must be destroyed, but I'm not sure it's possible. They've been constructing it for over ten years now, a ship that size must have a small army guarding it. You could never get that many troops on board. And even if you could, are you sure you would succeed, don't forget the loss on Naboo."

"I haven't forgotten it. First off, every Rebel captured will be sent to that ship. After a few battles, I'll join a force of Rebels and have the whole group, me included, surrender. A whole army and one Jedi, although they won't know I'm a Jedi, will have penetrated their shields and arrived inside they're ship. I'll organize a breakout. Every single captured Rebel will be out of his cell and a number will immediately have weapons from the stormtroopers I've already killed, more from fallen comrades or enemies."

"This is full of problems. What if you're captured by Darth Vader? You can't mind trick him. Once he sees your lightsaber he'll know what you are. Even if you're not how do you plan to organize a breakout, and even if you do how do you plan to survive for long without your lightsaber?"

"First off, they'll think they've disarmed me, so even Darth Vader won't see my lightsaber. Once on board, I'll be able to get out of my cell. Those doors on your prison cells, a strong force push could blast them right off. I step out lightsaber drawn and nothing can stop me. At the same moment Admiral Mardici, alerted by a force wave, will land in the hanger with his own force of marines. Use that modified cargo ship you were given. We'll need it to evacuate before the ship blows. The stormtroopers will be up against multiple threats. We will have deeply penetrated before they recover."

"What if they decide to fight it out? You won't be able to hold them forever?"

"I doubt that will happen."

"But if it does?"

"My master once said, 'when one door closes, another opens.' They're will be other options available. And anyway, it doesn't matter if you disagree or not. You can't stop me from leaving." Turning to Admiral Mardici, he said. "When you receive the force wave, drop your ship off at the Rebellion and come immediately. I'll give you a day to show up, or when I sense you drop out of hyperspace."

"Governor, in the event of my death, I appreciate that you've always trusted me. It's been an honor."


	8. The Plan

Jenso walked through the Rebel's hidden base on Dantoui. Every face was either dejected or slightly desperate. The Rebel's had engaged the Empire in several skirmishes and a couple major battles but every single one had resulted in defeat. The Rebel's had had a large force but were already a little short on troops. Bail Organa had shown up once with his daughter, Princess Leia and told them in the event of the Empire finding the base, he had a new planet they could move to.

He had overheard a conversation about a desperate massive attack on the Empire on a nearby planet. The Rebel's were using the elite troops that Jenso had battled on Contruum. Jenso had already filled the commander in on his plan. He hated the fact that the Rebellion was depending on a victory and they were going to surrender. He walked up to where they were meeting. The men were already gearing up. "Jenso, are you absolutely sure about this?" the commander asked in an undertone when he was close enough.

"That battle station has to be destroyed. If the Empire discovers we're here, we won't have time to evacuate. That thing can destroy a planet!"

"There has to be another way. Couldn't we win the battle, then surrender?"

"If we win the battle who exactly are we going to surrender to? Besides, every troop we lose is one less chance at my plan succeeding. I will use mind control on you if I have to."

"If we just show up and lay down our arms they'll be suspicious. And upon hearing a crushing loss with no enemy casualties, the Rebellion might just give up."

"Don't worry, I have a plan that will avoid both."

"I still don't like this. You understand they'll try and interrogate us. They have a new weapon for that you know."

"Will you stop worrying? We'll be out before that. They let prisoners stew for a while first." They all loaded onto a ship designed after Senator Organa's ship Tantive IV.It took off and entered hyperspace. Jenso, despite his assurances, was nervous. If this blew over, the Rebellion was finished. Everyone gathered into the briefing room Jenso had set up. "Ok everyone, listen closely, this has to be perfect. The Empire has two battalions on the planet, about five hundred stormtroopers. I'll eliminate the first with some help from our snipers. When the next comes up, they'll demand we surrender and we will. Once aboard the Death Star, I'll get us all out. Team One will take control of the Firing Control Center and disable it, in case the plan fails. It will delay they're ability to use the Death Star. Team Two will try to find and secure the Bridge. The schematics for the ship will be there, download a copy and head for the self-destruct. Team Three will head for the hanger and secure as many Tie fighters as they can. We'll need them to escape. Everyone, you know which team you're on. Any questions?" He was greeted with silence then someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Have you ever heard a plan were so many things could go wrong?"

Jenso frowned. "If you have a better plan I would be delighted to hear it."

"Ok, so this is the best plan, but it's still got holes. I know you tied us, but the stormtroopers have proven stronger. How do you plan to defeat them?" Jenso gulped, several marines looked worried at this.

"What I'm doing is extremely dangerous, but it will make them look pathetic. This is the weakest link in the plan. I'm going to use the dark side on them. Even this limited exposure has turned Jedi before. It may turn me and if it does, only Darth Vader will be strong enough to stop me, so whatever you do, stay out of my way if that happens."

"Is this supposed to raise our morale? And what if the second Imperial battalion doesn't offer surrender and comes out shooting?"

"Their commanders will be under my mind control. They'll offer us surrender."

"What if nothing goes right on the Death Star?"

"Then the Empire has won."

"You know, you're not very good at inspiring us with confidence."

"Confidence was the downfall of the Jedi. More then once I heard Yoda say that many Jedi were so confident that they were getting arrogant. 'To sure of themselves they are' were his exact words. Things will go wrong, we will adapt or the Empire will crush the Rebellion. The only thing I ask of you now is to recognize your fear. Only then can you defeat it." He turned his back on them sat down cross-legged on the floor and entered a deep meditative state.

* * *

As soon as the troops were dropped off, the ship lifted off. The Rebellion didn't want to risk losing the ship in case of defeat. The snipers lined up off to the side a bit. Lightsaber in hand, Jenso walked forward alone. He came across an encampment were the stormtroopers were ready for them, having noticed the ship land. "Halt. Put down your weapon and surrender." A stormtrooper ordered.

"I never surrender." Jenso said.

"Then you leave us no choice." They all raised their rifles and fired. Several fell as the snipers fired. Jenso leaped in the air to dodge the shots, lightsaber igniting in a blue blur. Even as he leaped he focused on his fear that the Rebellion would be defeated, which swiftly turned into his anger at the Empire for it. Rage blazed through him. As he landed he thrust forward his hand with a cry of rage. Blue lightning shot from his hand and the stormtroopers nearest were blasted off there feet and hurled screaming backwards. Several others fell to the ground as lightning laced across them. Deactivating his lightsaber he added lightning from his other hand as well as the stormtroopers fell before the power of the dark side. Several stormtroopers out of range of the lightning fired. Jenso raised his hand and the blaster bolts shattered in midair. With another cry of rage Jenso launched himself forward, covering the entire distance in a single bound. His lightsaber out again, he cut down several remaining stormtroopers.

In less then a minute, only one stormtrooper remained. He raised his comlink and yelled, "We're under attack by-" and was suddenly cut off as Jenso made an open fist and started to choke the stormtrooper who dropped the comlink and his rifle, desperately clutching at his throat, but Jenso did not release him until the stormtrooper went totally limp. Jenso bent and picked up the stormtroopers rifle. Hiding his lightsaber, he headed for his troops, who fell back seeing the blazing rage in his eyes. He blinked and it was gone. He sagged to the ground.

"Are you all right?" One marine asked.

"I-I'm fine. The energy required to defeat the dark side is enormous."

The second battalion of stormtroopers charged over a hill, one officer yelled. "Hold fire!" He walked down the hill to them. He stopped a ways from them and called. "If you Rebel's surrender, we might spare you!"

"All right, you win. Men, put down your weapons." Jenso said lowering his rifle and putting his hands on his head.

"Sir, no!" The marine commander yelled, as planned.

"Do it!" Jenso yelled.

"Listen to your commander, you rebel scum." The officer said. The men all put down their weapons. "You will all be taken to the Death Star, and after you have told us everything you know of your Rebellion you will be executed for treason."

On Contruum, Admiral Mardici Guro, sat up straight, he had felt the force wave in him. "Governor, I just got a message from Jenso. I have to leave."

"Go, remind the Rebel's to move to Yavin 4. And may the force be with you."


	9. The First Victory

Jenso sat cross-legged in his cell deep in meditation. Upon arriving on the Death Star, they had been searched, but his mind-control made the stormtroopers think they already had checked Jenso.

Jenso sat up suddenly, he had felt Admiral Mardici's ship drop out of hyperspace. He stood up and flicked his arm, his lightsaber falling into his hand. Gathering the force, he launched an immense force push at the door, causing it to be blasted off and slam into the cell across from it. Jenso stepped out igniting his lightsaber. A blaster bolt came at him from behind, but he moved his lightsaber behind him knocking it into the stormtrooper who had fired at him. He leapt into the control center and took down two officers with a swipe of his lightsaber. Another surge of force energy launched a third into the wall where he crumpled to the ground. He killed another who was reaching for the comlink. The last fired at him and met his end at Jenso's lightsaber.

Jenso deactivated the lightsaber and moved to the computer. He accessed the cell controls and opened every holding cell on the battle station. Not only were Contruum's marines released but every captured Rebel and any other prisoner was on the loose. As they grabbed weapons from a weapon's cabinet, Jenso said, "Team's get going."

Mardici was surprised that he didn't receive a challenge from the Death Star. His shuttle was loaded to the maximum with soldiers from Contruum. Mardici set the ship down in the hanger, which was deserted and lowered the boarding ramp. The troops charged off and headed for the nearest door. As Mardici ran off, blaster pistol drawn, he realized why the hanger was empty. Blaster fire echoed on the hallway. A couple stormtroopers retreated into the hanger where they were taken down by the marines. The next second the liberated prisoners ran in. "Admiral Mardici? Good to see you." One said upon seeing him. "Jenso left orders to take you to the forward command post. Come with me."

Team One was lead by the marines' captain. He picked off a pair of stormtroopers then ducked behind cover as a few fired at him. The Death Star was clearly loaded with troops, as they had already killed a huge number yet more kept coming. They didn't know where the firing control center was, but they knew the direction of the turbolaser and assumed it was in that direction. A marine right next to him went down. The captain rose up and shot the offending stormtrooper. The hall was clear. "Move forward!" He yelled. They cautiously advanced. The next hallway was also empty.

"Which way sir?" One asked.

"Let's go left." At then end of the hallway they turned left and had to duck back as several shots came they're way. The captain pulled out a thermal detonator he picked up off a dead stormtrooper, armed it and threw it into the hallway, several stormtroopers yelled and the floor shook as it exploded. They charged in firing. The stormtroopers must have known they were coming as all of them were behind cover. Not only that, but reinforcements were charging in from across the hall. "Take cover!" he yelled, but his marines were falling in large numbers. "Target the reinforcements!" he yelled, then fired at the stormtroopers who were already in the room, while his men prevented any reinforcements from entering. Just as the captain finished off the last enemy, the reinforcements fell back. The captain looked at his men. They were down to half strength. "Let's move on." As they entered the room the reinforcements had come from, he knew they'd found the firing control room, but this room had more stormtroopers then all the one's they'd encountered so far. Everyone, marine or stormtrooper dived for cover as the room exploded into blaster fire.

The captain sent several rounds towards a cluster of troops, killing them, but he knew it was no good. His troops were to worn down and they were far out numbered. Though they slew several, one by one his marines fell. The captain was the last to fall. As he did he hurled a grenade towards the computers that controlled the turbolaser. It exploded over the computers, damaging them, but not critically. As darkness fell he thought _I hope the other teams are more successful._ Then he died.

Jenso led Team Two. They encountered stiff resistance, but with Jenso leading them, they suffered few casualties while Jenso was practically a one man army, cutting down stormtroopers and knocking shots back into the defending troops. "Sir, I just received word that Mardici is at the Command Post. He's made contact with all three teams." One of his men said, running up to him.

"Good."

"There's a problem though. We've lost contact with Team One."

"I would have been surprised if all of us succeeded. Fortunately, that was a contingency measure. We're most important. How's Team Three doing?"

"The hanger is secure. They're prepping every starfighter they can."

"The Rebels will be happy to get those. Let's continue." Only a few rooms later they reached the bridge. Jenso leapt through the room cutting down officers while his men eliminated the stormtroopers. "Hold fire!" Jenso yelled as they aimed at the remaining officer. Jenso spun through the air and cut his weapon in half, then flicked his lightsaber to the officer's throat.

"I won't tell you anything. You should just kill me."

"Actually you'll tell me whatever I want you to." Jenso passed his hand in front of the officer's face, forcing the officer to obey. "Access the schematics to the Death Star." The officer bent over a computer and brought them up. Jenso signaled one of his men, who quickly downloaded the info onto a file. Jenso decapitated the officer then deactivated it. "Where's the self-destruct?" he asked.

"One moment." the rebel replied, looking over the ship's design. "Umm, sir, we have a problem."

"What?"

"The ship doesn't posses a self-destruct." This news crashed over Jenso. He stood, rooted to the spot. "What should we do, sir?"

Jenso thought a moment, then said, "Only one thing to do. Download a second copy of the files, we have to fall back."

They met no resistance until they reached the command post where Mardici and his guards were pinned down. Jenso quickly eliminated the stormtroopers. Mardici stood up saying, "I'm sure glad to see you. Is the self-destruct activated?"

"No. There isn't one. We have to fall back. We have a copy of the ship's plans though. Send it to the Rebels, maybe they can find a weak spot on this thing." As they fell back they started receiving reports that the Empire had brought up a huge number of stormtroopers.

Upon reaching the hanger, a rebel ran up to Jenso. "We don't have enough fighters for everyone yet. And we heard about the troops to, we won't get out of here on time."

"Get everyone on the transport or in the fighters. I'll hold off the stormtroopers." He turned to Admiral Mardici. "Don't wait for me."

"What? Jenso what are you talking about?"

"I can't hold their troops forever, I have to go on the offensive. Some may get behind me. As soon as everyone's in a fighter or on your ship go!"

"Jenso, we need you. The Rebellion needs you."

"Just do it." Jenso ignited his lightsaber and ran to the rearguard.

Mardici stood frozen with shock. He shook his head and said, "Come on, into the fighters." Over the next several minutes more and more troops appeared, soon all were loaded up, about 50 in all.

"Sir, shouldn't we be leaving?"

"In a moment, I want to wait for Jenso."

"Sir, look!" Mardici did, rocket troopers were entering the room.

"Everyone go!" Mardici yelled, lifting his ship off. A missile missed him by millimeters. They flew through the airlock and raced off. The Death Stars anti-fighter guns opened up on them, but they got through, as did several fighters. After about 10 minutes, Mardici's Star Destroyer came into view. "I wish Jenso hadn't sacrificed himself." Mardici said sadly. "He was not just an officer to me, but a good friend."

Jenso knocked a stormtrooper off his feet with a force shove and knocked back a couple blaster bolts. Sweat dripped off his forehead into his eyes. He wasn't sure how many stromtroopers he had killed, but it felt like millions. For every one he killed, another took their place. Jenso stooped attacking, he had felt Mardici's presence leave, his Star Destroyer had entered hyperspace. His lightsaber held defensively, Jenso stared straight into the eyes of the stormtroopers and said, "You have failed. You can kill me, but the mission is won. The Rebels beat you for the first time." He leapt forward his lightsaber a blur, but stormtroopers were behind him as well as in front of him now. A blaster burned into Jenso's back, he fell to his knee's and managed to kill one last stormtrooper before he fell to the ground dead.

"My lady, we just received a transmission." Princess Leia opened her eyes. She followed Captain Antilles to the bridge. "It was just a data file." He brought it up. It displayed a spherical battle station.

"That's the Death Star." Leia said. "Where did it come from?"

"No idea, but we should get this to Alderaan."

"All right take us into hyperspace." All of a sudden, a ship drooped out of hyperspace in front of them. An Interdictor cruiser headed for them. "Get us out of her!" Leia yelled.

"We can't. They've activated they're gravity well. We can't leave the system."

"Bring up the shields and arm the weapons."

"Are you crazy? We can't fight a Star Destroyer."

"All we need to do is hold them off." Leia quickly left the bridge, heading for where she'd left R2-D2.

_Thanks to all my readers._

_Spitfire0_


End file.
